


Что случается в яме

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Порой М казалось, что он воспитатель детского сада, а не дирижер оркестра.





	Что случается в яме

Порой М казалось, что он воспитатель детского сада, а не дирижер оркестра. Буквально вчера духовая группа во главе с Бондом во время длинного перерыва в партии ушла в соседний паб пропустить по пинте, и Манипенни пришлось бежать за ними, потому что за пять минут до начала партии их все еще не было на месте. У старого Бутройда на первой скрипке чуть инфаркт не случился, да и сам М пожалел обо всех принятых в жизни решениях. Все в его семье были военными — и лучше бы в него сейчас стреляли, честное слово. На носу была премьера очередной оперы Верди (все женщины там либо умирали, либо отправлялись в монастырь), а оркестр играл спустя рукава. Бонда хотелось насмерть забить его же трубой — ну или любой трубой, если уж на то пошло. Финалом всего этого кошмара стал Бутройд, который пришел одним печальным вечером и положил на стол заявление. М чуть не заплакал.

— Я ухожу на пенсию, — твердо заявил Бутройд. — Я слишком стар для всего этого. — И неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину.

— Не говорите глупостей, сэр Джеффри, — попытался было М.

Но тот отрезал:

— Мне семьдесят семь, и я хочу покоя.

М взялся за голову: кто вообще может взять на себя управление струнной группой? Конечно, в оркестре было достаточно талантливых музыкантов, но способны ли они справиться с такой ответственностью?

В результате нескольких долгих вечеров в компании Манипенни и пачки резюме он остановился на молодом и крайне одаренном Кью, которого еще прошлая М прочила в первые скрипки.

Вечер назначения и последовавшая пьянка в гримерке выдались познавательными.

Бонд хитро щурился и бросал непонятные взгляды в сторону Кью, остальные духовики многозначительно улыбались, Манипенни пила одну за одной, а М наблюдал за этим, как за крушением поезда в замедленной съемке. И тоже пил, конечно. В его профессии иначе не выживали.

Где-то посреди пьянки Бонд одним махом выпил очередной виски и вразвалочку пошел знакомиться к новой первой скрипке.

— Кью, — кивнул он.

— Бонд, — ответил тот ровно. — Чудесный вечер, не так ли?

— Не то слово. У вас, наверное, очень умелые пальцы?

На этом Манипенни округлила глаза и залпом выпила еще.

— Не жалуюсь, — с ноткой иронии протянул Кью. — А вы, должно быть, неплохо владеете ртом. — Кажется, у Бонда даже глаза загорелись. — Выбрали самое блестящее и длинное, что было?

— Увы, тогда я еще не знал о существовании тромбона, — покаялся Бонд.

— Не говоря уж об альпийском роге, — понятливо кивнул Кью.

— Он недостаточно блестящ, на мой вкус.

Потом они оба обменялись загадочными взглядами — господи, М не хотел даже думать, что это все значило, — и продолжили тихо переговариваться. Среди духовиков наметилось шевеление: кажется, кто-то передавал друг другу деньги. М снова вздохнул: каждый раз они спорили на то, как скоро Бонд уложит в кровать нового члена оркестра. Правда, раньше это касалось лишь женщин.

Кью играл превосходно и так же хорошо руководил струнниками. Бонд же среди своих порядок навести не мог или не хотел. Технически он не был главным, но, по сути, все, до последних валторн, смотрели ему в рот. До премьеры оставалась пара недель, а оркестр звучал так, будто им платили за то, чтобы вступать не там, где надо, и фальшивить.

Таннер на это только тер лоб и советовал добавить репетиций. М же хотелось упасть в оркестровую яму и разбиться насмерть.

***

Однажды после репетиции М услышал, как Бонд, чистивший трубу, окликнул уходившего Кью:

— Кью, не хочешь ли отработать со мной вибрацию?

Тот ухмыльнулся и бросил:

— Вообще-то я думал о локтевой.

— Детка, согласен даже на пальцевую, — протянул Бонд.

— И этими губами ты играешь Гайдна? — Кью рассмеялся и скрылся за дверью.

Бонд поцокал языком, но выглядел довольным, как сытый кот. М только вздохнул: лучше бы они и правда занимались.

***

День премьеры выдался суматошный: прима нервничала, костюмеры потеряли платье, а Кью сидел в углу и нервно грыз ногти. Это было его первое выступление в качестве первой скрипки, и он волновался. Таннер принес ему чая, и Кью немного успокоился. М, правда, все равно волновался за двоих. Жаль, что нельзя было сейчас вернуться на тридцать лет назад и на уроке музыки спеть чуть похуже — тот роковой день и определил его будущую карьеру. Дяде Элджи — военному, что пережил плен у ИРА, — наверняка было легче.

В итоге все прошло неплохо. Один раз М не выдержал и выругался, но, если Бог существует, этого не было слышно в зале. Бонд, видно, что-то сделал со своими, потому что играли они пристойно. Кью, весь бледный, смотрел горящими глазами и вел уверенно. После того, как отгремели аплодисменты и зрители покинули зал, М пожал руку Кью, благодарно кивнул Бонду и улыбнулся Таннеру. Как бы там ни было, они справились. Как и всегда в экстренных ситуациях. Кажется, кто-то еще был в яме, когда он уходил, но М был слишком счастлив, чтобы об этом задуматься.

На следующей репетиции, день спустя, он отметил, что Бонд с Кью стоят ближе, чем обычно. И, кажется, касаются друг друга как-то иначе. В разгар их совершенно бесстыдного флирта М взглянул осуждающе, и Бонд в ответ подмигнул.

— Бонд, садитесь за пульт, мы тут репетируем, — устало напомнил М.

— В этой яме сплошная работа и никакого веселья, — досадливо вздохнул Бонд.

На это Кью многозначительно хмыкнул:

— Позавчера ночью ты так не думал.

Весь оркестр тут же грянул смехом, и М беспомощно закрыл глаза.

— Да, но мы так и не решили, как именно я должен держать мундштук губами. 

М надеялся, что только для него это прозвучало пошло.

— Значит, придется нам позаниматься еще, — с хитрецой ответил Кью, и сидящие сзади духовики начали передавать друг другу деньги, а кто-то даже показал Бонду большой палец.

— Что, прямо здесь? — тоскливо протянул в пустоту М.

— Что случается в яме, то остается в яме, — припечатала вторая валторна, и Бонд с Кью — за что ему это? — весело расхохотались.


End file.
